


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by CountrygalxHetalia



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Baby It's Cold Outside, Christmas fic, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, adorableness, songfig, these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 06:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2842013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountrygalxHetalia/pseuds/CountrygalxHetalia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Christmas party go from dull to unbelievably cute</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, really lame title, but it's a pretty cute story. I haven't written in anything for Hetalia in forever and this was a tad rushed, but I just had to get something up for Christmas! Hope you like it!!

            Matthew was looking around the conference room, quite glad for the dim lighting they’d all insisted on. It made it easier for him to find a corner and simply disappear for the duration of the ‘party’. They’d all decided to throw a small party after finishing up the World Meeting early, it was only a few days from Christmas after all, and everyone was milling about and chatting and a few were even dancing. The Canadian really had no interest in staying, no one would notice him anyway, but he knew Alfred would need help getting back to his hotel.

            He glanced around, looking for his twin, sighing when he saw the American holding a cup of god knew what kind of illegal moonshine while trying to seduce a rather irate looking Arthur. Maybe he wouldn’t need help then. Matthew sighed, shaking his head as he pushed himself off the wall and headed for the door. They had cheap beer and an extremely shitty taste in music.

            “And where do you think you’re going?” The blonde jumped a bit as someone wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him close to a warm, sturdy body and smiled as he turned and saw a shock of white hair.

            “I was planning on leaving,” he told Gilbert, bending to pick p Kumajiro, “they don’t even have Canadian beer.” The Prussian laughed and squeezed his waist.

            “Aw c’mon birdie,” h whined, bumping their hips together, “I was hoping for a dance.” Matthew snorted and raised a slim eyebrow

            “Is that why you let me stand all alone on a wall?” he asked, letting himself be led back into the dimly lit room. The taller watched pink rise on Gilbert’s almost transparent cheeks and grinned.

            “I was simply waiting for the right time,” he replied, “that and trying to get mein bruder drunk. It’s high time he and Feli slept together.” Matthew rolled his eyes, smiling as Gilbird moved to snuggled in his loose blonde curls.

            “Mhm, well let’s get this dance over with hm?” he hummed, winking as he moved to plug up his iPod. Gilbert followed eagerly, draping himself over the slimmer back and watching him picking a song.

            “No way! You like Michael Bubbles too!” he said excitedly. Matthew blinked behind his glasses and held back a giggle as he set Kumajiro back on the floor.

            “Bubbles?” he asked, taking the albino’s hand and smiling at the warmth. Gilbert nodded, yanking on Antonio’s arm as they walked by and gave an affirmative nod.

            “Yeah bubbles. It’s sounds like French Bubbles,” he explained as the Spaniard grinned and dragged his ‘little tomato’ towards the light switches. Matthew followed Antonio with his eyes and watched as he flipped the lights above the meeting table on.

            “You planned this?” he murmured, feeling his chest warm a bit. Gilbert really hadn’t forgotten about him. The Prussian grinned and took his hand, pulling him up onto the table with him.

            “I’m nothing if not thorough,” he replied, slipping out of his stiff suit jacket. “This isn’t a bad time to let pops know right?” The Canadian winced a bit, glancing over the shorter’s shoulder to see the Englishman glaring up at them, Alfred’s arm keeping him from going anywhere. They’d yet to let very many people know about them, Arthur being one of those many that didn’t. He sighed, tugging off his heavy Christmas sweater.

            “Hopefully he won’t remember,” he replied, revealing the tight button down and skin tight dress pants he’d worn.. Gilbert gave an appreciative once and hummed as the Canadian kicked their sweater and coat to the side.

            “You planned?” Matthew shrugged, pressing the blue tooth in his pocket and smiling as smarmy saxophone and smooth bass filled the speakers.

            “You know I plan for everything,” he breathed as Gilbert pulled him close and began sliding across the table, arms wrapped firmly around the taller’s slim waist.

 

_I really can’t stay ( **baby it’s cold outside** ) I’ve got to go away ( **baby it’s cold outside** ). This evening had been so very nice. ( **Been hoping you’d drop in. I’ll hold your hands, they’re just like ice** )_

 

            Matthew held back a grin as he felt all eyes slowly turn to them and let Gilbery lead them in their little makeshift dance. The Prussian smirked, bringing the man’s slender hands up to kiss the back of them and got cuffed around the head for his efforts.

 

_My mother will start to worry ( **Beautiful, what’s your hurry?** ) My father will be pacing the floor ( **Listen to the fire place roar** )_

 

            Gilbert spun them around, holding tight to one of the Canadian’s hand and gently twirling him away before twisting him in close with his chest to the man’s back, his strong arms around him. Matthew swayed along with the shorter, able to see Arthur standing with his lips pursed and arms crossed, foot tapping impatiently. Francis was giving them a knowing smile, nodding as the Matthew spun away from the albino.

 

_So really I’d better scurry ( **Beautiful please don’t hurry** ) But maybe just a half a drink more ( **I’ll put some records on while I pour** )_

 

            Matthew pulled himself away from his boyfriend, pretending to wave him off before the man tugged him back firmly. Gilbert bent down and grabbed two champagne glasses out of Kiku’s hold and handed one to the blonde, downing his own in one gulp. Matthew hummed, sipping as his own as he leaned back and forth with the silverette.

 

_The neighbor’s might think ( **Baby it’s bad out there** ) Say, what’s in this drink? ( **No cabs to be had out there** ) I wish I knew how ( **you’re eyes are like starlight** ) To break this spell. ( **I’ll take your hat, your hair looks swell** ) Oh, thank you!_

 

            Gilbert went crossed eyes, scrunching his nose and grinning as Matthew laughed when he simply tossed his champagne glass across the room. He spun the younger around slowly, mouthing the words to the blonde as he picked his nose and tugged affectionately on a stray curl. The Canadian flushed and Gilbert felt he was the one under a spell with those bright, beautiful violet eyes watching him so kindly from underneath blonde lashes.

 

_I oughta say no, no, no sir ( **Mind if I move in closer?** ) At least I’m gonna say that I tried ( **What the sense in hurting my pride?** )_

 

            The blonde sauntered away again, huffing dramatically as the Prussian wrapped his arms around him from behind. His breathed tickled the cool skin of his ear and he had to resist the urge to laugh as he straightened his glasses, waggling a finger and patting Gilbert’s cheek as he pulled a hurt puppy dog face.

 

_I really can’t stay ( **Baby don’t hold out** ) Baby it’s cold outside._

_Uh, you’re very pushy you know?_

_**I like to think of it as opportunistic!**_

 

            The two bantered back and forth, dancing and swatting at wandering hands as they moved together. They hadn’t rehearsed, they hadn’t planned specifically for this. Hell, Matthew hadn’t even known Gilbert like Michael Bublé. At least he knew what to get him for Christmas now. The Prussian huffed for the umpteenth time as the blonde slipped out of his hold, reaching for a long arm and tugging him close again.

 

 _I simply must go ( **Baby it’s cold outside** ) The answer is _no _( **But baby it’s cold outside** ) The welcome has been so nice and warm ( **How lucky that you dropped in. Look out the window at that storm** )_

 

            Gilbert kept Matthew close, raising an eyebrow as the man’s arms wound around his neck. The swayed and circled, making sure the other didn’t slip off the table. The silvervette smirked, changing their hold on one another so he could lead a bit better and spin the Canadian around as he please.

 

_My sister will be suspicious ( **Gosh, your lips look delicious** ) My brother will be there at the door ( **Waves upon a tropical shore** ) My maiden aunts mind is vicious ( **Gosh, your lips are delicious** ) But maybe just a cigarette more ( **Never such a blizzard before** )_

_And I don’t even smoke_

 

            The blonde pretended to bat an imaginary cigarette and grinned at Alfred as Gilbert spun them, laughing when his brother gave him the thumbs up. At least most of his family approved. Gilbert kept stealing kisses, enjoying the fresh blush each time on his boyfriend’s cheeks and he was sure the taller wasn’t minding the attention too much either. He never did get enough.

 

_I’ve gotta get home ( **Baby you’ll freeze out there** ) Say, lend me your coat ( **It’s up to your knees out there** ) You’ve really been grand ( **I thrill when I touch your hand** ) But don’t you see? ( **How can you do this thing to me?** )_

 

            Both men were singing to each other as they danced and twirled, neither really opting to take the lead in a formal dance structure. They held one another close and spun around each other, never having been more comfortable with a sole person in their whole existence. Not even their siblings.

 

_There’s bound to be talk tomorrow ( **Think of my life long sorrow** ) At least there will be plenty implied ( **if you caught pneumonia and died** )_

 

            Gilbert snorted and Matthew yelped softly as he scooped him off his feet bridal style, holding him effortlessly. He squeezed his legs and scrunched his nose as the blonde gripped his neck and yanked on his white hair.

 

_I really can’t stay ( **Get over that hold out** ) Baby it’s cold, **Baby it’s cold outside!!**_

_Okay fine, just another drink then_

_**I took a lot of convincing**_

 

            Matthew grinned, laughing as his feet were put back on the table and he was lowered into a dip. Gilbert smirked, tickling his back as he pressed close and kissed him firmly. They ignored the scattered applause and didn’t pull apart until an elongated ‘ _ehem!_ ’ pulled them from one another. “That was-”

            “Awesome,” Matthew finished with a wink. Gilbert laughed, kissing him warmly again before pulling them up straight and helping his boyfriend off the table.

            “Wanna ditch the party and go hang by ourselves?” he purred, leaning in close and causing the taller to flush. Matthew hummed, straightening his glasses as he looked over his shoulder at his brother and the other. It was an absolutely madhouse and he shook his head.

            “I couldn’t think of a better way to spend Christmas,” he replied, linking their arms together and leading them out. Gilbert grinned, leaning on his toes to kiss his cheek and smiling as Kumajiro tottered in front of them with Gilbird snuggled contentedly in his fur.

            “I even have Canadian beer!”

            “That’s cause I told you where to find it!”


End file.
